The Clinic Cancer Education Program is designed to provide cancer instructions to undergraduate dental students, dental interns and dental hygiene students. The main objectives of the program are to give a comprehensive knowledge of the cancer problem in order to make these individuals aware and highly suspicious of oral cancer when dealing with their patients; to develop their skills in cancer screening, early detection and in diagnostic procedures; provide them with an increased understanding of the multidisciplinary approach in patient care, treatment and rehabilitation.